The Thevious Duo
by Tailsic
Summary: Rouge and Tails are the best thieves around. and after a mysterious client contacts them and give them a job that pushes them to the limit. TailsXRouge.


Author: He guys Tailsic here, sorry i been gone so long, but my laptop has a virus and lost all of my stories, so now i have to write my storie on paper and go to the library and upload it there, it's not easy, so i'm still upload stories but only slowly, when i get my laptop fix, i'll be back in full business

it's midnight at the Future City Museum: two guards we're standing that the front door and one on the roof. While another guard was on the roof makes his round, the door on the roof mystery opens and closes, and once inside the building a figure of a female bat appear, she then touches her right.

meanwhile in a alley way two block away from the museum, a two-tailed fox boy waits inside a vanwatching some monitors, when all of sudden a red button starts to glow, the fox boy presses the button and hears a voice.

"Miles, this is Rouge, do you copy" the bat girl said.

This is Miles, reading you loud and clear, so how did the infiltration go?" Miles said.

Prefect, this cloak you made works great, i got in with no problems" she said.

"Thank you very much Rouge" The young fox boasted about his inventions.

"Now see if you can patch into the security system and found out where their hiding the lovely Queen Diamond.

"Wait, hold on a second" Miles checks the monitors, searching for the location of the Queen Diamond.

"Bingo, It's located in the East Wing not to far from where you're at, there are two guards patrolling the halls, so I suggest you stay cloaked"Miles said.

"Roger that, I'm on my way to the East Wing now" Rouge said as she activates her cloak and heads for the East Wing of the museum.

Once there Rouge stares at the Diamond in amazement and then contact Miles again.

"Miles, it's so beautiful and big too, i must have it, so Miles what am I up against this time?" Rouge said checking the room.

"The usual laser sensor floor, cameras, and oh looks like you need a clearance card to open that case" Miles said.

"Like this one?" Rouge takes a card out of her pocket.

"When did you get that?" Miles said.

"I borrow it from from one of the guards" Rouge smiled.

"Good, now all you need is the clearance code" He said.

"Can you find out what the code is?" She asked.

"Found it, it's 234987" Miles said.

"Miles, you're a genius " Rouge said.

"I know, now just let me loop the video footage of the security cameras, and there you go, i'm preety sure you can take it from there" Miles said.

"Thanks Miles, you're the best" Rouge said.

Rouge flies over the laser sensors on the floor and right to the Diamond case. Once there Rouge swipes the clearance card and punches in the code, she then opens the case and takes the diamond

"This is definitely the queen of all diamonds"Ropuge then kisses it.

"I now Pronounce you gem and wife,I know you to will have a happy life together,ha ha"Miles joked.

"Very funny Miles, I'm on my way back to the van" Rouge said as she places a tube of lipstick where the diamond was and actives her cloak again and exits through the skylight.

Meanwhile back at the van Tails waits patiently for Rouge to show up, a few minutes later Rouge appear and the two enter the van.

"Once again another flawless job" Rouge said putting the diamond in a vault hidden behind her bed.

"Hey Rouge, can i please go with you on the next heist" Tails pleaded.

"Miles how many times do i have to tell you this, you're more..." Rouge was cut off by Miles.

"I know, i know, I'm more valuable behind the computer, then in the field," Miles said as he stumps out of her room.

"Wow, miles has change so much since when i first met him" Rouge said as she has a flashback.

*Flashback*

Rouge was flying through the air, being chase by a helicopter, she has just stolen a rare Ruby from a museum located on Westside Island and was being chased by the cops.

"That was a rookie mistake i made back there, how in the world could i have trip the lasor sensor like that, i must be getting sloppy" Rouge said to herself.

"You are under arrest, hand over the ruby and surrender yourself" One of the cops shouted though a blow horn.

"Looks like i got to lose these guys" She thought.

Rouge took out a capsule and throught it that the copter, when the capsule hits the copter it releases a lot of white powder over the window, blinding the cops . Rouge makes a quick descend while the cops are distracted and finds a dumpster to hide in. "Man, it really stinks in here" Rouge siad holding her noise, "Well beggars can't be chooser" Rouge then looks around and finds out that she not alone in the dumpster, a little fox boy was on the opposite side of her. the boy was cover with cuts and bruies and was shaking uncontrollably. "Um... hi there" the boy just stared at her, "Hello, anyone home" Rouge trying to get the boy attention.

"Please don't hurt me" The boy whipper.

"Uh?" Rouge said.

"Please don't hurt me" The boy repeats himself.

"Now, why would i want to hurt you?" Rouge said.

"Because, everyone here hurts me" the boy said.

"Everybody, don't you think that you might be overreacting, i can see other kids maybe hitting you, but i doubt that the adult would hurt you?" Rouge said.

The fox boy picks something up and tosses it to her, Rouge catches it and looks at it.

"A bullet" Rouge said.

"I was looking for something to eat in someone trashcash, and some guy came out of his house and shot me in the arm" the boy said holding his right arm.

"All i wanted was something to eat" He started to cry.

"Oh you poor thing, where are you're parents?" Rouge said.

"They died when i was 3" he said.

"How old are you now?" She said.

"10" he answered.

"So you been by yourself for 7 years" Rouge said and the boy just nodded.

"why do the people treat you like this?" Rouge asked.

"Because I'm a freak" He cried.

"What! you're not a freak" Rouge said.

"Oh yeah, and what do you call this" the boy turn around and reveal that he had two taiks.

"Wow" Rouge gasped.

"Go head, call me a freak, a monster, everyone else does" he cried.

"Nosense, having two tails doesn't make you a freak" Rouge said.

"It doesn't?" he said.

No, it makes you unique" Rouge said.

"Unique?" the boy said.

"Yeah, you know what, how would you like to come live with me?" Rouge said.

"Really?" Tails started crying again.

"Yeah, and besides, it looks like staying here is hazardess to you're health" she joked.

The fox boy hugs Rouge and thanks her.

By the way kid, my name is Rouge, whats you're?" she asked.

"It's Miles, Miles Prower" He smiled.

*End of Flashback*

"It's been 2 years since that, Miles is now my partner and thanks to his brains and his invention, we are now the best thieves around, we never failed a job once" Rouge thought as she lies down on her bed. "miles as been wanting to do some field work for a while, but what can i say, miles just isn't field work material, I'm sure he'll understand" Rouge yawned as she slowly fall asleep.

End of Chapter

Author Note: you like this story, my friend MarioDS01 gave me the idea for this story, i just want to give him some credit for helping me, if anyone else has any idea for Sonic couple plot i'll be greatiful, i need ideas for SonicxRouge, Female SonicxKnuckles, ShadowxCream, KnucklesxWave, and KnucklesxCosmo.


End file.
